


Gotta Have You

by Nainblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Love Triangle, M/M, Pining Dean, Rich Dean, Smart Cas, Top Dean, no infidelity, obsessed dean, unrequited love (for sometime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainblood/pseuds/Nainblood
Summary: Dean is a powerful businessman, charming, intelligent and a ladies man. But the minute he sees his employee’s fiancé, Castiel, He can’t think about anything else but him. Castiel keeps denying him but the more he denies him the more Dean wants him. And Dean Winchester gets what he wants. He’ll do anything to make Castiel his.*****Please note that this fic is currently on hiatus. My sincere apologies to those who have been waiting for an update. I’ll try my best to get back to this fic as soon as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic ever. It may be full of mistakes. So please be kind. Tho, constructive feedback and suggestions will be appreciated. I’d love all the help I can get. If you think I need to put some archive warning, do notify me :)  
> Also, English isn’t my first language so it might have some grammatical errors as well. Let me know in the comments so I can change it. And I need a beta so if you wanna help, please message and let me know x

Cas is head over heels in love with Gadreel and they are about to get married. During his mid year business party, Gadreel introduces his fiancé to his boss and C.E.O, Dean Winchester. Dean is a ladies man, charming, full of pride, confidence and is very powerful. But the minute he sees the blue eyed man, everything he knew about himself changes. He never in his life had bet for the other team but as soon as he sees Castiel, the only thing that pops up in his head is, “I need to have that”. After that party, all Dean can think about is Castiel!  
It’s certainly not love at first sight! Dean Winchester and love never goes together, never ever! But there’s just something about this Castiel dude that makes Dean want to just rip his clothes apart and make the man his!!! But Cas seemed oblivious to his charms. Well, it’s safe to say that Dean has never flirted with a guy before but his well aware of the fact that not even men are unaware of his charisma. Plus, Cas is obviously gay and he should’ve totally been entranced by the amazing Dean Winchester. But to Dean’s shock, the guy only had eyes for Gadreel. It was annoying really!  
All Cas did was shook his hands and had some small talk with Dean and then he was back to shooting love eyes to that asshole, Gadreel. It’s stupid but that simple handshake made Dean lose his mind. Damn! His hand felt so soft and perfect in Dean’s palm and when he spoke, his voice was like music to the C.E.O’s ears.  
Dean never disliked Gadreel, he was a pretty smart guy and Dean appreciated his contributions to the company. But now!!! Now Dean freakin hates the guy. He’s got Castiel! And he freakin gets to fuck him and get his affections. Dean wants that!! He needs to have him! Castiel may not like him like that now but soon HE WILL!!!  
NO ONE in this world has denied Dean and neither will Castiel ! If getting Castiel means eliminating Gadreel from his life, so be it!!! No matter what, Dean gets what he wants and Dean WILL get Castiel. By hook or by crook! 


	2. Chapter 2

It took 2 weeks for Dean to come up with a plan. A plan to woo Castiel. It was perfect. No one would ever be able to deny it. He can’t wait!!!   
So, 2 weeks was enough time for Dean to set his men (spies) out to gather all information regarding Castiel. Castiel is a highschool teacher and lives with his younger brother. Alfie is in a special school and Cas works extra time at a bar to earn enough to pay for his brother’s expensive education. Dean knows Gadreel doesn’t earn enough. He’s just an administrative after all. This is the perfect opportunity to show Cas of how powerful Dean is and how much he can provide to someone he wants. Dean buys the bar Castiel works in. Cas is surprised to see Dean as his new boss and even more surprised when Dean (now his boss as well as Gadreel’s) calls him to his office one day.   
Dean tries to stay calm when he sees his angel in his office. Clad in a light blue button down and grey pants. His cheeks rosy from the heat outside and hair askew. Seriously, what’s about this man that makes Dean just want to grab him and make him his!?. If he could, Dean would just take Cas and run away with him somewhere far, away from the world, away from all the eyes and just have him for himself. But he can’t do that. Not unless Castiel allows him to do so. But he can wait.  
Dean can tell Cas is a bit confused as to why he was called this urgently. He asks Cas to take a seat and starts talking.   
“I believe you have no idea why I called you here. As you know, I’m your new boss and Iv seen how hard you work in this bar. Working two jobs isn’t easy. And I appreciate your dedication. Thus, Iv decided to increase your pay to twenty thousand a month”.   
Cas is dumbstruck, firstly, he thinks Mr. Winchester is joking. He goes to ask something but is silenced by Dean. “I know what you’re thinking and no, I’m not joking. Iv decided to increase your salary and that’s that”.   
Cas wants to say something but Dean doesn’t give him a chance.   
“I believe this must be good news to you. I know you’re really struggling with your finances plus having an autistic brother must be costly, given all that medical and education fee you have to pay every year. But you don’t have to worry about that anymore. Iv already transferred five million dollars in Alfie’s account and that’ll be enough for his school, hospital fee and spending money for at least 3-4 years. And I know your family home is on mortgage, with your pay increase, you’ll be able to pay for all the loans you’ve taken in these past years.”   
Cas feels like all these is a joke but then Dean shows him Alfie’s account transactions and Cas is again, shocked!! He has no idea what’s going on. Being able to provide a good and normal life for his little brother was all Castiel ever wanted. But this...this is insane. Something about this doesn’t feel right and why would a total stranger be so kind and generous to him!? There’s more to this Dean Winchester that meets the eye. He can tell just by the way he always looks at him. There’s something about the way Dean stares at him that causes a sort of unease in Cas.   
Finally, The C.E.O allows Cas to speak:   
“Why would you do this for me? And how do you know so much about me? Iv only discussed my personal life with Gadreel and he would never share this with an outsider.”   
Hearing that makes something inside Dean sting a little but he chooses to ignore it (for now)   
Dean just smiles. Cas gets even more uneasy. “Don’t...don’t smile like that. I know this isn’t as simple as it seems. This seems too good to be true. What’s the catch?”   
Dean smiles even wider, “oh Castiel, I thought you’ll never ask. Well it’s nothing major. All I want is for you to leave Gadreel, for good! and come live with me. In my penthouse. For a month. Be mine. And I promise I’ll give you the whole world”   
______

Castiel can’t believe this. Is he for real!? He gawks at Dean for a full minute and there’s not even a hint of smile in Mr. Winchester’s face. Dean looks deadly serious and Cas feels like he’s going to pass out. Suddenly, Cas feels so angry that he stands up. “Excuse me!?”   
Dean now smiles (that damn smile of his) and walks towards Cas, invading his personal space. Cas puts his head high, he won’t be intimidated by Dean. “You heard me. I will give you everything you have ever wished for. All you have to do is be mine for four weeks . I’m not asking for much, I don’t do relationships. This will be like a contract...but a contract with benefits. And a month is all I ask...oh and yes, you need to break up with Gadreel because I don’t really like sharing. So...do you agree?.”   
Castiel is pissed! He can’t fathom how someone can make such an offer. He can’t believe Dean’s audacity. How dare he?   
He thinks it’d be wiser if he just left instead of saying things to Dean that he might regret. So he holds his tongue and turns to leave but before he’s able to do so, Dean has him cornered against his office desk with both his arms on each side of Castiel’s waist, gripping the sides of the table. He’s not actually touching Cas but he’s way...way close for Castiel’s liking. He can feel the man’s breath, can smell his cologne. And really, Castiel hates the way Mr. Winchester always looks at him.   
“You haven’t answered my question, and I can’t let you go unless you do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wasn’t allowing him to leave, and seriously, the man was just getting under his skin now. Castiel looked at Dean, dead in the eye and with an unnerving glare he spoke, “you want my answer? My answer is no! What made you think that I’ll ever agree to something as obnoxious as this? I still can’t believe that you’re serious. What is wrong with you? And aren’t you supposed to be straight? From what Gadreel had told me about you all these past years, you’re a womanizer, a red blooded heterosexual. Why on earth would you ever make such an offer? And that to a man?...I love Gadreel and the fact that you think I’ll leave him for something as meaningless as money makes me want to laugh. You are insane, Dean Winchester.” With that Castiel pushed Dean backwards using his open palms and made to leave the office but Dean was stubborn, and as soon as Castiel had put his hand on the door knob, he felt a strong hand pull at his wrist and the next thing he knew, he was slammed against that door, hard! Dean glared at him, jaws tight, breath heavy, and he was clenching his teeth so hard that it made Cas feel kinda nervous. Was Dean going to hurt him? Castiel felt a bit intimidated and super uncomfortable as Dean breached all of his personal space, his face just half an inch away from him. Cas by no means is weak. He can take care of himself just fine. He even went for self-defence classes when he was in high school and legit kicked ass of a group of dudes who once tried to bully him and his best friend. But the way Dean had him pinned against the door made Cas feel a bit terrified, for some reason, he didn’t know what to do than to just stare back. “You know Castiel, nobody has ever talked to me like that. Nobody even dared to answer me back. You can buy almost anyone with money! But the fact that you refused such a big amount amazes me. Really! Im surprised. And you know what? This makes you even more interesting. I want to know you, I want to explore you. You…you aren’t like others, you’re different, and I like that. Deny me, deny this all you want. But Dean Winchester loves challenges. And I will get you. You’ll beg for this, you’ll beg for me and oh how I look forward to give it all to you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed...

Castiel denied Dean’s entire offer!! ALL OF IT! He didn’t even accept the donation Dean had transferred in his little brother’s account. He basically sent back all the money. To say Dean was surprised was an understatement. He really didn’t expect someone to say no to such a huge amount of money. Okay yes, his offer might’ve been a little alarming but come on man!  
He only needed a month with him. 

It’s not like he was asking for marriage. He wasn’t in love or some shit like that. He just wanted to have that blue eyed man for himself for some time. Was that too much to ask? Since he was a child, his dad has given Dean everything he wanted; things were always laid out for him in a silver platter. He was the eldest son and was everyone’s favourite. And till date, Dean Winchester has got everything he ever wanted. And hearing a “no” took him by surprise. He didn’t know how to process this. He would’ve made Castiel’s life. How can...just how on earth can someone deny him and all that money? And Dean has never been so frustrated in his life. Castiel was playing hard to get and it was really making the C.E.O go crazy. He couldn’t stop thinking about him and the more Castiel denied him, the more Dean wanted him. But he won’t accept no for an answer. He’ll fight for this. He might have to change his whole plan or opt to some other way to get the man but he’ll find a way...he’ll find a way to make Cas come to him.  
_______

Castiel’s pov

Who does this Dean think he is? Castiel might have some financial problem but he is not an invalid, he is not greedy, he will not stoop so low just to gain some money. And he really cannot believe how a man like Dean Winchester who he has always seen dating high class women every second week on the media would be interested in someone like Castiel, interested in a man. And no! Cas can’t even entertain the thought of accepting any of Dean’s offers. He’s committed to Gadreel and they are about to get married. He would NEVER do anything like this…ever. Dean Winchester is insane. 

So the next week he resigns from his work at the bar. The look on Dean’s face when Cas told him he is leaving was worth it. Dean thinks he can buy anyone with his damn money! But not Castiel. He will not give in to his games.  
Cas still has his job at the high school and for now, it has to do, he will try his best to look for another part time job as soon as possible. His brother needs him and he has to get a job as soon as possible. The fees at his school are high, but he has faith that he’ll be able to pull it off once he gets his finances balanced out. So the next day as Cas is about on his way for a job interview, he gets a call from Gadreel.  
“hi babe, I’m sorry, I’m a little busy at the moment. Can I call you later?”,  
“Cas wait! This…this is important. Do not hang up.”

The way Gadreel sounded made Cas stop his Prius and pullover. His voice sounded so urgent, so.... scared? 

“Gad, what…what is it? Are you alright?”  
“No! I have no fucking idea what is happening, Cas. This…you have to trust me.. I didn’t do anything. I…I’m not like that. And I would never do something like that. There is a big misunderstanding. I..

“Gad! Please stop. I have no idea what you’re talking about…what are you saying? You’re scaring me”  
“Cas. I’m being framed for theft. The the police, they’re on their way. I have a warrant and a report against me. Dean…my boss, he..he accused me of theft of $5m from his company. I..I’m being charged with office misconduct and foul play. They are accusing me of fraud. And I don’t know how that $5m ended up in my bank account. I didn’t do it! I did not do anything, you gotta believe me” 

The minute Cas hears Dean’s name, he knows exactly what is happening. 

“Gad! You gotta listen to me. Don’t do anything stupid, you have to calm down. Hang in there. I believe you. You would never do anything like this. I know what’s happening. I trust you with all my life, I’m going to get you out of this mess.”  
“What are you talking about, Cas”  
“I can’t really explain right now, but you have to trust me on this. I have to go. I’ll get to you soon.” 

With that, Cas takes a u-turn and speeds, to the direction of Winchester Co.  
______________

Dean is on the phone when he hears somebody bang his office door, repeatedly. But before he gives permission to the person on the other side to come in, he finds a very angry Castiel Novak barge in. That blue eyes of his are glaring hard, unnerving. He’s breathing hard and is sweaty and trembling a little. Gosh! Dean wants him!! Dean composes himself and smirks. 

“Well well well, look who is here. Castiel, As far as I can remember, just last week you resigned and told me to suck a dick…oh and you also promised that you would never see me again…so what brings you here? You finally got your head out of your ass? Finally realised that you made a mistake of denying me? You know it’s not too late, because really, I didn’t mind at all. Just say the word and I’m all yours.”

With that, Dean brings himself closer to Castiel and smiles. That damn smile if his! Cas sees red and pushes the taller man away from him. 

“How dare you Dean? What do you think of yourself huh? I know what you did” 

Dean balances himself from that hard push and just shakes his head. 

“Now Cas, that was awfully rude of you. I’m being nice here. What exactly are you accusing me of?” 

“Don’t play coy with me, Dean Winchester! I know you framed Gadreel! What is wrong with you? What did ever he do to you? He has been nothing but a loyal employee to your damn company all his life. He has always looked up to you, always saw you as an inspiration, and yet! Just because I did not agree to your filthy offer, you decided to just take it out on my fiancé instead? He did not steal, and you know damn well he didn’t” 

Dean’s mood changes, he invades Castiel’s personal space again.  
“What he did to me? I’ll tell you what he did! That Gadreel, who is not even worth my half day’s earnings gets to have you! He freaking gets to have you, touch you, feel you, he gets to have your affection, your loyalty, your time, your attention, your….your body. He has something that I want. And when I want something, I get it. And if I can’t have it, then nobody can!” 

Cas really can’t deal with all of this. This is too much. This can’t be happening. 

“Dean! Please stop this. You have to stop this madness. I’m not a thing! I’m a person and when I say I do not want you, you have to respect that and move on. Seriously Dean, I have nothing against you. I seriously was so mad at you for a while but I’m ready to forget all of this. Gadreel and I, we’ll leave this city, we will go somewhere far away. Believe me, this is just some infatuation, and you’ll be over me…over whatever this is in no time. I’m pretty sure that you’ll find someone. Someone better than me, hell, there’s a pretty big line out there of people wanting to be with you. You…you can be a good man, you can change this. Please let Gadreel go! You can’t...you can’t do this”. 

Dean is taken aback. Does Cas seriously think that Dean will let this go. Let Cas go..? It’s obvious that Castiel knows nothing about Dean. But this will change soon. 

“Okay Castiel, you know what? You got me. I did this, I framed your precious Gadreel and he is in jail right now because of me. But since you asked so nicely, I’ll let him go, for you, I will let him go. BUT, I have a condition…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have some mistakes. Let me know in the comments so I can change them.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
